Assassin B
|name = Assassin B |japanese voice = Takuma Suzuki (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 95 |anime debut = Episode 60 (1999) Episode 51 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Red |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Ten Dons/Mafia Community (By contract) |previous occupation = Assassin |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Assassin B was one of the assassins hired by the Ten Dons to eliminate the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 Appearance Assassin B dressed himself in traditional garbs, which would highly contrast his trendy hairstyle. He had crimson hair, which he would shave the left side in favor of a tattoo on the left side of his head, while keeping the hair on the right side long and tied at the front to cover the right side of his face entirely. He also had additional tattoos on his left eye and cheek, though it is unclear if he had similar tattoos around his other eye as the right side of his face was never seen. Personality A man of few words, very little is known about Assassin B. According to Kurapika, he together with Assassin A were the only 2 unfazed by the Zoldyck's in the meeting between assassins hired by the Ten Dons. He also agreed with Assassin A, and insisted the belief that since assassins all possess different styles, they should work by themselves. In the 2011 anime adaptation, he also showed a side of confidence during his short clash with Chrollo.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 51 (2011) Plot Yorknew City arc gather]] Assassin B is one of the assassins hired by the Ten Dons to take care of the Phantom Troupe. He is presumably killed some time after setting out to hunt his target, as speculated by Zeno.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 Assassin B's fate is only depicted in the anime adaptation. In the 2011 anime, in the middle of the commotion, he finds Chrollo and challenges him. The two individuals clash for an instant, with Assassin B emerging with a smirk on his face, believing he has struck down the infamous thief, but collapses immediately after and revealing a fatal wound inflicted by a pen stabbed in the back of his head. Chrollo, uninjured, then leaves the scene and leaving the assassin's body behind. Equipment While never showcased in the manga, in the 2011 anime adaptation Assassin B seemed to prefer the use of traditional weaponry and sported a pole-axe that would complement his dressing preference. Since he brought it with him to hunt for Chrollo, it is likely that he was proficient with it. Abilities & Powers He is considered a powerful warrior who specializes in murder. He is one of the two professionals hired by the Ten Mafia Dons whom Kurapika deemed talented enough to rise one day to Silva's and Zeno's level, the other being Assassin A. Due to Kurapika's comment about his aura and to Assassin A, whom he was compared to, being a Nen user, he is likely capable of using Nen. Battles Trivia * The character's name was never given in the manga or anime adaptations. Anime and Manga Differences * Most of Assassin B's character details are added by the anime adaptation, given the short and largely unexplored appearance of him in the manga. *In the 2011 anime adaptation, he was killed by Chrollo with only a pen and without even realizing he had been struck, believing he had cut down his foe instead. ** He was also depicted as a pole-axe user and likely proficient with it to certain extent. References Navigation es:Asesinos_Independientes#Asesino_B fr:Assassin B Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Male characters Category:Assassins Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Deceased characters